


The Oncoming Storm

by ibnatz16



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Aristocrat Jimin, Bad Boy Park Jimin, Death Eaters, Gryffindor Jeon Jungkook, Gryffindor Kim Seokjin | Jin, Head Boy Kim Seokjin, Hufflepuff Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Hufflepuff Kim Taehyung | V, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Minor Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Namjoon has his head in a book, Nerdy Namjoon, Potions, Ravenclaw Kim Namjoon | RM, Recruitment, Second War with Voldemort, Slytherin Park Jimin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibnatz16/pseuds/ibnatz16
Summary: “Recruitment?” Yoongi asked impatiently.“For the dark lord,” Jimin said in a volume quieter than a whisper. Yoongi leaned back against his seat and shook his head. Jimin raised a brow at the reaction and elaborated, “No one’s asking you to join. I know how nonpartisan you are, but regardless, don’t get in the way of others joining.”“You mean you.” Yoongi sighed.  “Jimin, you’re fifteen. Think practically.”“I am!” Jimin exclaimed, and the other Slytherins turned to stare at them. Yoongi held up his hands in apology and turned back to Jimin to glare at him. Jimin gritted out, “Listen, Min. I’ve looked at other options. I would rather jump off a roof than work for my father, and as far as a ballet career goes, I’m going to save myself the embarrassment. I have nothing going for me. My marks are barely nonexistent. This is my only option.”





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This fic isn't super centered on the characters of the Harry Potter series; it's mainly about how our boys are dealing with the war and how.

_10:45 AM_

Only fifteen minutes until the Hogwarts Express took off from the dreadful city. Yoongi walked away from the brick wall quickly as more and more families started piling in. His two large suitcases occupied both hands, and when asked for his ticket, he wasted time digging his pockets for the crumpled paper. He  _hates_  wasting time.   
  
After passing the checkpoint, he started loading the suitcases. But, he’s stopped midway of loading on his second when an aristocratic voice five feet away from him asks, “Isn’t it school regulation to only have one suitcase? Can’t be upstaging the poor mudbloods now, can we?” Yoongi turns to see his housemate Jimin smirking, his left hand in his trousers’ pocket.  
  
After fixing the second suitcase onto the train, Yoongi smirks at the younger boy and states, “Looking rather lavish for a train ride.” He stares at the all black ensemble Jimin donned, a tailor-made suite with Chanel broach attached against the breast pocket. “A muggle company? Thought you knew better?”  
  
“And, I thought you knew better. You know Chanel is owned by wizards now. Honestly,  _Min_. I thought you would be dressed nicer. Must make a nice impression to all the drooling first years.” Yoongi rolled his eyes, and the two stepped onto the train to head towards the Slytherin compartments. Well… it isn’t  _necessarily_  theirs, but their house loves to stake claims. As the two took their seats in the compartment-less seats, Jimin began his idle small talk. Yoongi likes speaking to his younger housemate a lot, but at times, Jimin’s conversations bored him to tears. He mindlessly nodded appropriately to Jimin’s statements, looking out the window at the vast expanse of mountains.   
  
“You know I think squid ink is perfectly edible,” Jimin said, looking at Yoongi with piercing eyes. Yoongi nodded, but then the realization of the statement caused him to squint his eyes at Jimin. Jimin laughed and said, “You weren’t paying attention to me. And, there’s important things to be discussed. Namely,” Jimin paused and folded his hands across the table, “recruitment…”  
  
“ _Recruitment_?” Yoongi asked impatiently.  
  
“For the dark lord,” Jimin said in a volume quieter than a whisper. Yoongi leaned back against his seat and shook his head. Jimin raised a brow at the reaction and elaborated, “No one’s asking you to join. I know how nonpartisan you are, but regardless, don’t get in the way of others joining.”  
  
“You mean you.” Yoongi sighed.  “ _Jimin_ , you’re fifteen. Think practically.”  
  
“I am!” Jimin exclaimed, and the other Slytherins turned to stare at them. Yoongi held up his hands in apology and turned back to Jimin to glare at him. Jimin gritted out, “Listen, Min. I’ve looked at other options. I would rather jump off a roof than work for my father, and as far as a ballet career goes, I’m going to save myself the embarrassment. I have nothing going for me. My marks are barely nonexistent.  _This_  is my only option.” Yoongi flared his nostrils but didn’t say anything more to the boy. When the night settled in, the two went off to change into their school robes. Yoongi opted to keep his tie untied around his neck. He rested his head against his seat and noticed keenly Jimin’s clenched jaw the rest of the ride until they finally stopped at Hogsmeade station. Yoongi exited the train without Jimin in tow. Entering a random carriage, he saw that two boys were already seated, waiting for the carriage to move. Yoongi moved passed them to sit towards the edge closest to the thestrals. He loved the creatures ever since he began using the carriages in second year. When his father died at the hands of a muggle robber, Yoongi was only eight, and he perfectly comprehended what had happened.   
  
Shaking his head to take himself out of the foul memory, he looked back at the other boys more closely. One he recognized, the Head Boy. “Heard you were made head boy while I was in the Bahamas, Kim. My mother was rather upset by the fact that I wasn’t made prefect, but I do appreciate that a sensible person was made head boy,” he said with a smirk.  
  
The boy in question chuckled and replied, “Please, Min, call me Seokjin. Namjoon over here was giving me the most confused expression.” The other boy blushed and went back to reading his book. “Oh, this isn’t the first time, Namjoon, ease up. British culture doesn’t suit Korean names now, does it?” He gave a squeaky laugh that was contagious enough to elicit a small chuckle from Yoongi.   
  
The carriage took off a few minutes later, and the more Seokjin talked, the more Yoongi wondered why he wasn’t friends with him sooner. But, the glaring, red emblem on his school robes was enough reason. The three stepped off the carriage and headed off to the dining hall.

* * *

It was late in the evening, but Yoongi didn’t have any desire to sleep. He gazed at the flames in the fireplace and thought of the upcoming war. There was no point in denying it; any sensible person could sense it coming. He really wanted to lay out all his anger on Jimin, but it would just drive the younger boy faster into a deep descent. There had to be a better approach in convincing him to not sell his soul to a half-blood dark lord with empty promises.

Yoongi rubbed his face and sighed. He got up from the couch, and the hearth immediately lost its flames. Quietly going up to his dormitory, he took out his larger second suitcase from under his bed. He unclasped the suitcase to reveal piles of sheet music, organized of course. One stack were the classics, another modern, separated by decades, and the last of his own pieces. A sensible wizard would have shrunk them to fit into a pocket, but Yoongi feared for the fragility of the paper.   
  
He grabbed some pieces and creeped out of the common room, quickly casting a Disillusionment Charm over himself. Making his way all the way up to the Room of Requirement, he paced in front of the area, and an ornate door appeared after a few moments. It was a bare room aside from one grand piano made of a deep brown wood with no added lacquer. Spiral designs went up the feet and along the wood closest to the ivory keys. A little too ¬wood-nymph for Yoongi’s tastes, but it was better than nothing.   
  
He set Chopin Nocturne op.9 no.2 in front of him and began playing the mellow tune, his fingers gliding across the keys. He breathed deeply as he pressed the pedal and felt the music consume him. Immediately, he was transported to his family home, his father playing the piano in front of him early Christmas morning when he was seven. He had unwrapped his final present of the day, from a distant cousin of his. A child’s racing broom, very expensive, as he recalled. His father smiled at the joy in his son’s eyes until he saw his wife coming into the room. He abruptly stopped playing the piano, and Yoongi was taken out of the memory. He stopped playing the song at the exact moment his father had. 


	2. Let's Talk Quidditch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Say, who’s that kid hanging around Potter and his gang all the time?” Yoongi asked to Jimin as they stood in the Entrance Hall in the evening.
> 
> Jimin looked up at what Yoongi was staring at. “Oh, that’s Jeon Jungkook. 3rd year Gryffindor. Korean like us. Heard his parents were well tied with the purebloods even with their half-blood status. And, he’s trying out to be chaser this year. Oh Merlin, I hope a bludger knocks him out in the first five minutes of the match,” Jimin commented with a sinister smile.

_Two days_. Two days since the welcome feast. Two days since Yoongi talked to Jimin. They glanced at each other occasionally in the Great Hall, but Jimin opted to sit with Malfoy and his goons. It was aggravating to say the least; however, Yoongi needed Jimin to come to his senses. It couldn’t be forced, lest the boy do the opposite and become more inclined to join the Death Eaters.

Finishing his breakfast quickly, Yoongi headed towards Ancient Runes. He liked taking niche subjects. Less people, more teacher interaction, and he felt smarter than the rest of his peers. When he entered the classroom, there was only one other person, a Hufflepuff. He was sitting in the front row. Yoongi walked to the second row and sat directly behind the student. He didn’t want to interact with the boy, but it’d look awkward to the professor if he sat in the back of the class.

Unfortunately, the Hufflepuff turned around and gave a smile to Yoongi. He was a redhead with high cheekbones and rather large teeth. “Hi, my name’s Jung Hoseok. Nice to meet you.” He extended a hand out awkwardly.

To not appear rude, Yoongi shook his hand. But, he didn’t smile. “My name is Min Yoongi,” he said quietly.

“Oh! You’re the 6th year pianist everyone talks about!” Yoongi nodded in response. “That’s awesome. I’m not a musical instrument guy; I like dancing. Over the summer, I taught hip-hop to some of the neighborhood kids…” He kept talking until the rest of the students filed in, and Yoongi made some mental notes.  _Poor, most likely a mudblood, probably lives in London_ … Jimin would hate him. Yoongi snapped out of his thoughts when Hoseok said, “Sorry, I rambled quite a bit, didn’t I?”

Yoongi gave a small smile and replied, “No, it’s perfectly alright.” The conversation didn’t continue further as the professor began his lesson. After morning classes were over, Yoongi decided that he would talk to Jimin but not about the war. He saw Jimin, already sitting at the Slytherin table for lunch, running his hand through his pinkish purple hair. Yoongi rolled his eyes at the predictable action and walked towards him. He sat at the bench, and Jimin looked at him. No animosity could be seen in his expression, but Yoongi was still going to be cautious. “Hey,” he greeted. Jimin replies with a small hello. “Can we talk?”

“We are talking,” Jimin stated. Yoongi smirked at the quip, and Jimin smiled in response. But, he then looked down at his lap and said, “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Yoongi asked.

“For being a git. Two things you never bring up with friends. Politics and-“

“Quidditch,” Yoongi added. The pair laughed, and Yoongi couldn’t help but stare at Jimin. This is what he wanted for Jimin, happiness. “Oi, you didn’t give me your schedule yesterday.” Jimin rummaged through his rucksack, pulling out the piece of parchment. Yoongi scanned it quickly and said, “You’re taking all easy classes.”

Jimin snatched the parchment back and replied, “Sorry I’m not smart like you.” He chuckled. “Nah, but it’s alright. I just want easy OWLs to be quite frank with you. I don’t fancy taking NEWT level Arithmacy. Might as well Avada me out of existence.” Yoongi laughed awkwardly at the comment. “Are you trying out for Quidditch this year? Seeker is up for grabs since Malfoy is in a mood since the summer.”

Yoongi furrowed his brows and asked, “Mood? What do you mean?”

“Well, I reckon he’s in a right state after his father got arrested a couple of months ago after the whole-“

“Ministry debacle.”

“Exactly, and he’s now the heir to the Malfoy wealth. Must be some pressure. Poor bloke.”

“I feel nothing for him,” Yoongi deadpanned. “He’s finally growing up. Are you trying out?”

“Yeah, but for Chaser. Pucey graduated, and the position’s open. Hopefully, I can knock out Vaisey during the tryouts,” Jimin said confidently.

“And, I’ll be cheering in the stands when you do,” Yoongi said with a smirk.

“Oh, no you don’t,” Jimin started. “Don’t you dare not tryout. If Malfoy hadn’t been hogging the position with his father’s influence, it would’ve been you. Hell, you could’ve even beat Potter fairly at the matches. Come on, mate, for me?” Jimin asked, batting his lashes. Yoongi smiled at the action.  _Anything to keep him smiling._

“Fine! I will. No guarantee I’ll get it though. Harper’s trying out, isn’t he?”

“Oh, Harper’s a pushover. He’s only going for it because he thinks no one else is gonna try out.” Yoongi nodded in understanding, and Jimin started talking about some dumb animal he saw in Care for Magical Creatures.

* * *

“Say, who’s that kid hanging around Potter and his gang all the time?” Yoongi asked to Jimin as they stood in the Entrance Hall in the evening.

Jimin looked up at what Yoongi was staring at. “Oh, that’s Jeon Jungkook. 3rd year Gryffindor. Korean like us. Heard his parents were well tied with the purebloods even with their half-blood status. And, he’s trying out to be chaser this year. Oh Merlin, I hope a bludger knocks him out in the first five minutes of the match,” Jimin commented with a sinister smile.

“Hmm.” Yoongi actually remembered this boy from his fourth year, a scrawny first year walking around asking people their hobbies. He wasn’t scared to approach Yoongi, and Yoongi even replied that he liked playing piano. The little one was quiet intrigued by the talent, but that was the last Yoongi saw of him. “When are Gryffindor tryouts?” Yoongi asked, standing up from the ledge.

Jimin followed suit and replied, “Tomorrow night. They were supposed to have it today but they didn’t want the rain obscuring their vision, especially for four eyed  _Potter_.” Yoongi’s eyes lingered on Jungkook until they two left the entrance hall to go down to their dormitory. When the pair walked into the common room, Jimin left Yoongi to talk to Malfoy. Yoongi sneered at his back and then walked up to his room.

Meanwhile, Jimin started talking to Malfoy in order to figure out what was wrong with the boy. “Listen, you’ve been off lately. Everyone’s noticed. I mean, quitting Quidditch? Kind of a public gesture, if you know what I mean.”

“Listen,  _Park_ , it’s none of your concern.” Malfoy scowled at the younger boy and began to walk up the stairs.

“It is my concern because I know what you did over the summer.”

Malfoy stopped in his tracks and turned back around to face Jimin. “What do you mean  _you know_?”

“You think I wouldn’t do my research about  _him_ before I could join?”

“Listen to me, you don’t want to join,” Malfoy said quietly.

Jimin glared at him and said, “I hope you're not suggesting that our  _boss_  is in the wrong. Wouldn’t it be lovely if I passed on the message to him?” Malfoy’s eyes widened, and he ran to his dormitory. Yoongi heard the door slam shut and opened the curtains of his bed to see Malfoy pacing around his bed. “You seem in a state, Malfoy.”

“None of your business, Min,” Malfoy gritted out. “If I were you, I’d keep better watch over my  _boyfriend_.”

Yoongi didn’t bother to correct him and replied, “Trust me, I am.”


	3. Idle Hands are the Devil's Playthings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay, Min and Harper, your tryouts are first." Yoongi walked towards the middle of the pitch, his boots crunching the dry grass. Harper started walking next to him and was looking at him with a confused expression. "Why seeker? You were a chaser back in second year," Harper stated.
> 
> "Well, we're not in second year," Yoongi deadpanned, walking faster than Harper now to get away from the boy.

Yoongi strapped on his shin guards tightly, muttering under his breath of how much he didn't want to be here. But, he remembered how excited Jimin was about tryouts and how much he wanted Yoongi to join.  _The things I do for that boy_... Sighing softly, Yoongi left the locker room, grabbing his broom on the way out. He kept the broom Malfoy's family gave them back in second year when he was a chaser. He quit after one year because of how much a git Marcus Flint was as captain. Luckily, Urquhart had enough manners for Yoongi to respect him as the new captain.

Jimin was already waiting on the stands, his right leg bouncing in anticipation. Yoongi saw this and raised a brow. "You alright, Jimin?" he asked with a smirk.

The other boy pursed his lips and didn't say anything for a few seconds. "What if I don't get the position?" he finally asked quietly.

Yoongi rolled his eyes and replied, "You're a phenomenal flyer. They'd be mad not to put you on the team, I promise."

Jimin chuckled. "Don't make promises you can't keep," he said solemnly, looking directly into Yoongi's eyes. Before Yoongi could refute the statement, Urquhart blew his whistle to usher everyone onto the field. After a few minutes, all of the potential players formed a circle around the captain. He cleared his throat and said in a booming voice, "I want a clean game. We are going to be teammates; I don't need injuries before our first game. Do I make myself  _clear?"_ He looked at Crabbe and Goyle, who clutched their beater bats defensively. "We have two people trying out for seeker, so that splits evenly. We have three for a chaser position, so we'll have three short games with no seekers. The rest of the positions are currently closed, so for any of you who thought you could get another position aside from the two offered, you are sadly mistaken." Urquhart paused for people to leave the field and then, looked at the sheet for tryouts. "Okay, Min and Harper, your tryouts are first." Yoongi walked towards the middle of the pitch, his boots crunching the dry grass. Harper started walking next to him and was looking at him with a confused expression. "Why seeker? You were a chaser back in second year," Harper stated.

"Well, we're not in second year," Yoongi deadpanned, walking faster than Harper now to get away from the boy.

The rules were fairly simple for the tryout. There would be no keepers, instead two chasers per team as well as one beater. They had thirty minutes on the clock to find the snitch with the obstacle of the bludger as well as the other players. But, Harper had an advantage over Yoongi, seeing as the boy's been practicing for the position ever since second year, even with Malfoy on the team. However, Yoongi had to try, so that at least he would know what Jimin's doing in the evening one day of the week. But, if Jimin doesn't get the position and Yoongi does, then there's no way he can look after him-

"Min, get your head out of your arse, we're starting!" Urquhart exclaimed. Yoongi mounted his broom and hovered to the level of the other players. "On my whistle... 3... 2....!" He blewed the whistle, and Yoongi soared up to the sky, frantically looking for the snitch. It was getting cloudy, and his vision was obscured by the darkness. He started going to the other side of the field, when Goyle lodged the bludger at him. Yoongi dodged it and started flying away. From what he could see, Harper was equally confused. As such, Yoongi figured it wouldn't be on his opponent's side, so he dived down. And, there it was! The golden ball was zipping through the air near the stands. Yoongi saw Harper looking at him, so he pretended he was still confused. Harper bought it and started flying upwards, desperately looking around. Yoongi seized the opportunity and sped to the ball, reaching out with his left hand. The ball was trying to get away, but Yoongi caught it before it flew up. The whistle blew, signaling that Urquhart saw the move. Everyone came down from the air and approached the captain. Panting heavily, Yoongi handed the golden ball to the captain, who had a smile on his face. "You've got the position, Min. Better luck next time, Harper." Downtrodden, Harper left the field, passing by an applauding Jimin. A huge grin graced his face, making Yoongi smile as well. 

Urquhart put the snitch back into the equipment trunk and turned back to look down at all of the potential chasers. "Rules of the game are the following," he bellowed. "Each team has one seeker, beater, and keeper. There are no seekers. One of the current chasers will be competing against you on the opposing team. Whoever makes the most goals at the end of the three games gets the position. Blackburn, you're up first. Following him is Greengrass. And lastly, Park." Jimin gulped and nodded, looking at Yoongi with a nervous expression. In return, Yoongi mouthed 'it's ok," but knew that his words had minimal effect on Jimin's anxiety. The two barely spoke as the games proceeded seeing as Yoongi was almost falling asleep, and Jimin was watching the other chasers closely. Blackburn got five goals in, Greengrass four. All Jimin had to do was get six, but it would be difficult if he was playing against Urquhart.

When Urquhart and Greengrass stepped down to the field, the captain opted to tap in Zabini as the opponent chaser to which, Jimin let out a large exhale. He looked to his side to see Yoongi dozing off, and he hit him sharply. Yoongi furrowed his brows, but realized why he was so rudely disrupted. He gave Jimin a thumbs up as the younger boy exited the stands and walked towards the middle of the field. Jimin mounted his broom and rose to position. He looked down at Urquhart throwing up to the quaffle and sped to the middle, grabbing it swiftly before Zabini could. Dodging the first bludger attack, Jimin zoomed passed Goyle and made his first attempt at the goal. Bletchley nearly grabbed the ball, but it made it threw the middle hoop.  _One goal, five to go_. Diving down, Jimin grabbed the quaffle again, but another bludger attack made him drop the ball in surprise. Zabini was below him to grab it, and the chaser flew towards the other side of the pitch. But, Jimin followed closely behind and signaled Crabbe to attack. Zabini's broom was hit, sidetracking him. Jimin took the opportunity to grab the quaffle out of his hands and flew to the goals. He aimed for the left goal, causing the keeper to block it, but Jimin did a fake out by throwing it towards the right. 

The game proceeded with Zabini also getting two goals, and Jimin's goal getting blocked at the last minute. Jimin was getting increasingly anxious, sweat matting his hair. From his view, Yoongi was also getting nervous. He knew that once Jimin let his anxiety reach the maximum, he was too distracted.  _Help him_ said a little voice in Yoongi's head. He rolled his eyes and looked intently at Jimin and then, at the keeper. Jimin currently the quaffle and was speeding towards Bletchley, who stood in front of the middle goal with his hand wrapped around the metal circle. Yoongi took out his wand discretely and focused on the goal. So silent that it sounded like the wind, he incanted, " _Calidum metallum."_ Almost instantaneously, Bletchley pulled back his hand from the goal with a shriek, the heated metal burning him through his gloves. Jimin took this opportunity to throw the quaffle in. Luckily, it didn't seem like Urquhart saw what exactly happened to Bletchley. He probably chopped it up to Bletchley hitting his hand against the metal ring. 

After Jimin got his third goal in, he swooped down to grab the quaffle, pushing Zabini away in the process. Zabini flew towards the stands but sped back up to Jimin who was aiming for another goal. Even though Bletchley was momentarily distracted, he was back into the game, more focused than ever. Nonetheless, Jimin did a similar fake out to his second goal and managed to achieve a fourth. Smiling now that Jimin was in the lead, Yoongi allowed himself to relax.  _Just one more_. Zabini managed to snag the quaffle after Jimin's goal, now speeding away with it to the other side. He got a third goal in, but Crabbe managed to hit the bludger at his hand when he was going to grab the ball. Letting out a howl of pain, Zabini got distracted as Jimin grabbed the quaffle and went back to Bletchley. As Jimin focused on making the goal, Yoongi saw Goyle rearing up to JImin.  _Now, that won't do_. Taking out his wand once more, he muttered " _Impatiens_ ," pointing his wand at Goyle. The boy was then hit with an image only he could see of what he desires most...  _food._ Due to the distraction, he couldn't hit the bludger at Jimin, who got the goal in after coming up from the bottom of the rings. 

Urquhart was now heavily engrossed in the game because if Jimin managed to get another goal in, that was it. He was the chaser, and Yoongi would make sure of it. Zabini managed to get the quaffle after wrestling it out of Jimin's hand. Yoongi could tell the opponent was furious. A newbie getting more goals than him ruined his integrity as an established chaser. He made it up to four goals, putting him only one goal behind Jimin. Jimin had to get the ball from him. Problem was, Zabini just wouldn't let the ball go. Once Crabbe got the bludger back in his area, Jimin signalled him to attack. The bludger hit Zabini's broom handle, but the bugger didn't drop the quaffle. Crabbe scowled at his mistake and went to find the bludger. In the meantime, all Jimin had to do was distract Zabini from making another goal. Jimin flew up right next to the boy and started hitting him with his body. Soon enough, the boys were near the stands, so Jimin got an idea. He flew away from Zabini and then, rammed into him as strongly as he could. The other boy flew into the stands, causing him to let go of the quaffle. Jimin seized the opportunity and went to the hoops. At this point, Yoongi had risen from his seat, his foot tapping in anticipation. 

Breathing deeply, Jimin clutched the quaffle close to his chest and stared down Bletchley as he proceeded towards the rings. Bletchley watched him with equal intensity, prepared for Jimin's regular attack. When Jimin aimed for the right goal, Bletchley swerved to the left, but a clever Slytherin never repeats there moves. Jimin threw the quaffle into the right hoop and scored! Urquhart blew the whistle to signify the end. He didn't need to see anymore; he found his new chaser. Stepping down onto the field, Jimin started walking towards the stands with a smile on his face. "Did I get the position, then?" he asked excitedly.

Urquhart smirked and replied, "Don't ask stupid questions," and then, extended his hand.

Jimin looked down at the hand, then shook it rapidly. "Thank you so much." After Urquhart moved passed him, Jimin looked up at Yoongi who had a beaming smile. "I did it!" he exclaimed, running up the stands to hug the other boy. Yoongi returned the hug with equal ferocity. "Okay, I'm tired. Need to call my house elf for a massage tomorrow." Yoongi chuckled and left the field with his friend.

* * *

"I heard Min's the new seeker. You think Malfoy knows?"

"If he does, I wouldn't want to be Min right now."

The entirety of the Slytherin common room erupted in whispers after the list of people on the quidditch team was promptly stuck onto the notice board. Malfoy was nowhere in sight, but nonetheless, Yoongi did not want to speak to the boy, especially because of his last conversation with the platinum blonde menace. This allowed Yoongi to relax, sitting on the nice sofa in front of the fireplace with Jimin on his left, chatting with the other boys of his year. His ecstatic attitude was contagious, making Yoongi smile from thinking about the fun times to come during their time on the team. 

Just then, the entrance to the common room opened, but no one entered. Some people were spooked, Yoongi included, until the squeaking of wooden wheels bounced off the stone walls. Yoongi slid down the couch to be closer to the exit and saw a student in a wheelchair come into sight. "Vaisey?" he inquired, finally making out the downtrodden student. "What happened to you?'

The boy scowled at Yoongi and then, set his sights on Jimin behind him. "Be happy with your position, Park. If I wasn't in this state, you wouldn't have had the opportunity." Then, he went off, the stairs transforming into a ramp for him.

Yoongi slid back towards Jimin, who seemed shell shocked from the encounter. "Hey, don't let him get you down," Yoongi assured. "Bloke's acting like this 'cause of his injury. Merlin knows why St. Mungo's couldn't treat it."

"Giving him a muggle contraption, no less. Damn thing's creepy," Jimin remarked. Yoongi sighed at the insensitivity, but he wasn't going to ruin Jimin's mood by 'preaching' to him. However, Yoongi was curious as to how Vaisey came about that double leg injury. If St. Mungo's couldn't treat it, it had to have been malicious hex. No one thought much of it til now because Vaisey was avoiding meals and was taking piss easy classes.

Leaning closer to Jimin, Yoongi whispered, "I bet you Malfoy knows something." Jimin furrowed his brows, but didn't question him, instead deciding to go on with his night talking about the tryouts to anyone who wanted to hear.  _Let him bask in his glory_ , Yoongi told himself. Later that night, once all the boys besides Malfoy had gone to bed, Yoongi sneaked over to Malfoy's bed stand and put a tracker spell on his uniform. He thanked Merlin that Malfoy was gone, but the boy had been gone every night since they had gotten to school. At least with the tracker, Yoongi might be able to find out some secrets.

Creeping back into bed, he turned over to face Jimin's. But, to Yoongi's surprise, Jimin's eyes were wide open. "Curiosity is healthy, Yoongi, but I must say, snooping through people's things-"

"I wasn't!" Yoongi whispered harshly. "I merely went to check if he had gone to bed. He's been gone every night, you know?"

"Wow, some might say you care about him," Jimin whispered with a sigh. "If only I received that attention," he stated sarcastically, to which Yoongi threw his pillow at him. 

 


End file.
